


Encountering Winter

by ASoldierwhoknowstheirorders (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #2ndstory, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Murder, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ASoldierwhoknowstheirorders
Summary: You encounter The Winter Soldier several times. Then you encounter Bucky Barnes. What is the difference, and what will happen?





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stargirl4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl4Ever/gifts), [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/gifts), [keepfacepalm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfacepalm/gifts), [amyrantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyrantha/gifts).



> My Second story for AO3 (Check out my other story: Can I get a Witness?)!

_Intimidating_.

That's what popped into your head the moment you saw him.

He was tall, dark, scary... Basically everything you expected him to be.

You felt your teammates tense beside you.

"Holy frickin' Hera," Fen hissed, "What the heck is he?"

"An assassin?" Cassie supplied weakly. It was just like her to try to loosen up the tension.

You stared at the figure as he strode forward. Involuntarily, and probably instinctively, you and Cassie took a step back. Neither of you missed the cold smile that crossed his face.

Fen held his ground.

Mistake.

Big Mistake.

You almost missed the movement, there was no time to react, no time to scream a warning.

Next thing you knew Fen was on the ground, a pool of ever widening red spreading across his chest.

Cassie cried out and ran forward, sinking to her knees beside Fen and pressing her hands against his chest.

The imposing figure barely paused as he slammed his boot into Cassie's side, sending her tumbling away from Fen.

You winced hearing her ribs crack.

Cassie recovered her feet, the figure swung his left fist, caught her with a left uppercut and sent her sprawling. She didn't get up again.

He turned to you.

You froze, unsure of what you should do. He had dispatched your partners with ease, he wasn't even breathing hard.

He circled you. You didn't twist to keep track of him, sensing would only provoke him.

"Why don't you fight?" He asked suddenly. The question caught you off guard.

"I'd rather not fight unless necessary," you managed. He studied you.

You tried not to shift under his ice blue gaze, honestly your mind was screaming: _Get me out of here!_

His gaze narrowed, as if he could read your mind, and for a moment you wondered if he could, but you brushed it off. No one could read minds.

You didn't see it coming. Something, cold and metal connected with the side of your head. You reeled, before collapsing unconscious on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger warning haha

You woke up.

Your head throbbed, your eyes were gritty. You reached up to rub them. But a clinking noise made you freeze. 

You glance at your wrists, shackles encircled them and a chain connected them to the wall behind you. Similarly, your ankles are also shackled.

You swore, jerking fully awake.

Your gaze darted around. You were in a small room lying on a hard, bench-like bed. A clear, glass-like door gave you a clear view of men in uniforms standing at different intervals down a white walled hall - all armed and looked dangerous.

Your memory is hazy. You remember being sent on an assignment with your two closest friends...You remember seeing someone...his features are indistinct...You barely recall what happened...except seeing Fen and Carrie's unmoving bodies, over and over again.

Footsteps echoing down the hall made you look up. A man with greying hair came into view, he was flanked by two men wearing black uniforms.

You recognize one of them, Brock Rumlow of STRIKE. What the heck was he doing here?

When he noticed you staring at him, he grimaced as if disgusted by you. Well then. 

The trio stopped in front of your cell. The older man placed his hand against an unseen keypad scanner, which was followed by a click and the door slid open.

You remained seated, unsure of what was going on or even where you were.

The men entered, Rumlow grabbing a chair for the older man.

After he was comfortably seated, the older man spoke, "Good day, Miss (last name)." You wondered what you were supposed to say. It turned out you weren't supposed to say anything. "What makes you special?" He asked.

Your confusion must of been apparent on your face, 

"Why didn't the Soldier kill you? He's never done that before. What makes you so special?"

"I- I d-don't k-know," You stammer. "I've never seen him before,"

The older man studies you, "What was your mission?" He asks. You're startled how did he- oh wait, it was obvious. S.H.I.E.L.D. And their stupid insignias on everything.

"I can't tell you. It is classified." You say, trying not to give any information you weren't supposed to.

His gaze narrowed. "Your mission had to do with my top asset, I think you can tell me what your mission was about."

You pressed your lips together and shook your head. You couldn't tell him, it was classified. 

The man didn't even bat an eye, "Soldat, hilf ihr zu reden," he said. You were confused, you didn't understand German.

But the second man understood him perfectly. He stepped forward, and grabbed a hold of your wrist. A small table had been pulled up by Rumlow. The second man - The Soldier forced your left hand flat on the table so your fingers were splayed. He then slid out a knife and pressed it against your small finger.


End file.
